Bratso
"Drzh Hubu" - believed to be Bratso's father last words of wisdom Description Bratso was a silent man, overpowered with wisdom and known for his signature healing gaze. He is shown as the main antagonist in the Holy Bollble 3 and one of three participants of F.T.P.'s leadership clash. During his life journey, he switched alliegance from Bollslims to F.T.P., but was never truly loyal to any side due to his lust for personal physical power and egoistic world domination. According to some Center scholars, however, he was impressed enough by Bollims' teachings to acknowledge Shrick's quote "Drž Hubu!" (allegedly because his father spoke a similiar dialect), a dividing matter amongst certain Bollslims. Background Gumli reveals in the Holy Bollble III that Bratso was found in Shtor ruins as a child by Lars and himself amid the first holy war, shortly after the fall of Dicktoncla. Lars quickly noticed he holds the potential to be Bollslims' counterweight on F.T.P.'s scale of war and thus afterwards they had trained and lectured him to turn the tides to their favour. However as time progressed, he became radicalised and dangerously obsessed with power. Because of his evil intents, he was banned from the Mid realms by the Undergods and sent to isolated lands in Bautista. Apparently there his power and hatred, as well as lust for revenge grew to unprecedented levels until he finally started working as a consultant for F.T.P. Abilities Bratso is portrayed as arguably the strongest individual in the book franchise besides Boll and the Dick. Since he worked as a highly ranked F.T.P. commander, he knew every organisation's plan and next moves, as well as their weaknesses, empowering him with great strategical advantage compared to his F.T.P. pursuers and thus could not be disposed or liquidated by internal forces. Because he was raised by highest positioned Boll's inquisitors, he also possesed every Bollslim skill and was blessed with not being able to be hurt by a fellow Bollslims. Events of Holy Bollble Bratso first appears relatively early in the Holy Bollble 3 where he is seen "advising" F.T.P. troops. This depiction is accompanied by a footsoldier's report to the high command, where he the warrior expresses great discontent with the leadership's decision regarding advisory matters. A letter from Bratso to an unknown recipitent is also revealed shortly. The said letter states he was able to misguide soldiers and his plan for ruling the world are progressing well. As portrayed in the book, he is captured by Anti-eastern alliance's battle unit during the siege of Istanboll. The alliance's executive council orders Bratso to be brought to Fort Pollio for interrogation. He is at first only observed by Voctar who is suspicious of his silent behaviour. As hippies start surrounding the temple Voctar immediately realises Bratso is behind the assault. He returns to him in the prison cell and orders him to call of the attack. Bratso agrees but on a condition that they release him. Just as Voc is hesitately ready to agree on his terms, one of the soldiers informs him hippies had been taken care of. Voctar teases Bratso and leaves, keeping him locked. Shortly after, Bollslims venture towards Bautista to observe mobilisation of F.T.P. units, commanded by Bigg Poppa. As the latter's dissapointment in his own troops reaches peak, he is distrupted by Shai who proceeds to kill him. As he wishes to speak to his units, he is hit on the head by Bratso, to a great surprise by observing Voctar, stunned by the fact he somehow escaped from their fortress. Bratso causes an internal conflict between F.T.P.'s soldiers and their allies the G.A.Ls , which turns into a bloody and confusing fight. Witnessing this, Voctar immediately orders a retreat of his units. Bratso, however, leaves the battlefield and heads toward the command center, where he murders the superintendent and activates nuclear selfdestruct, leaving a majority of F.T.P.-lead coalition's troops dead. Confused as to why his enemy had done that, Voctar sends Mahmun to spy on F.T.P. operations in their HQ in Lashko. There, Mahmun is violently greeted by Bratso, who reveals he wishes not to hurt him, as "Boll forbids one Bollslim to hurt another". He also explains he got rid of F.T.P. because they had posed a threat to his one only wish - world domination. Then he takes Mahmun hostage. In the following pages, Gumli tells the gathered Bollslims the story of Bratso's origins. Afterwards, he gathers his most trusted warriors and heads towards Bratso's Black Castle in fallout wasteland of Bautista. Bratso senses that they are after him, but is not scared, as he wants their power. He starts the fight by sucker punching Gumli more than 3 kilometres away from the fortress. Voc and Lars run to check on their friend while Kocite, Blessed Writers, Djanko and Sam attempt to break Bratso. The latter retaliates by picking up Kocite and smashing him to two pieces. Sam and Djanko are eager to fight him, but are stopped by Voc who steps in. He attempts to dispose of Bratso with the tectonic shakaboll shake, but leaves Bratso without a scratch. The latter states that Bollslims' attack only empower him and easily blows up Voc in mid range. Samuel and Djanko then clasp their hands while Blessed Writers sacrifice their respective weapons to form the Horn of Boll. When Sam blows on it, Bratso's powers are drastically weakened and because Sam and Djanko are not Bollslim, their combined attack simply burns Bratso to death.